Love and Chakra
by Princess Hyuuga
Summary: When Ino is seriously injured, there is a chance that her soul will not return to her body. When this happens shikamaru confesses his feelings for her. But will she hear him or has she passed on. Possible character death. Chapter 2 up.
1. What I need to tell you

They were in the midst of a fight, not that they were worried. It was two against one, but they had come to a conclusion that their opponent was scared. All he did was dodge what they threw at him. He never attacked them; it seemed almost like he wanted to run away.  
The blond girl moaned when she got a headache from chakra depletion. He knew that there was only one way to beat this guy. They would have to make Ino use her mind possession jutsu, but he was worried about her. With her chakra down this low if she missed (which he didn't think would happen) it would take a lot longer for her soul to return to her body, if it did at all.  
The enemy would surely notice that and they would be screwed. Ino would be useless if she didn't have a body to attack with, leaving it up to Shika. When Ino uses her jutsu her soul leaves her body leaving the lazy boy to take care of her while she is gone.   
He didn't know what to do at first but when he looked over at her to see what she thought he noticed that she had walked closer to him, wobbling from the loss of chakra. He understood what she meant, they would use Ino's jutsu and hope that it would turn out all right.   
First he would have to hold the enemy still with his shadow possession jutsu. His chakra was lower than he thought. At the moment that Ino went to perform her jutsu Shikamaru lost his hold on the enemy. He jumped to the side not knowing what they had in store, but jumping so that Ino had missed his body by about ten meters. Shika caught her body as it fell to the ground and set her in his lap. He could only hope she would return. Still not knowing what they were trying to do the enemy took off through the forest. At least they didn't have to worry about him attacking them.  
He once again felt the strange feeling he got every time he held her this close. He knew why but he still was shocked every time he felt it. He knew fore some time now that he had liked Ino, and she knew she liked him. The only problem was that they didn't know the other liked them.  
A seriously worried look came over the face of the pineapple haired boy. He had a strange feeling in the back of his mind that was telling him she would not return. He sat there holding her lifeless form as a lone tear fell down his face. He had never got the chance to tell her how he felt and now he didn't think he would ever get to. 


	2. Awakening

Now was as good a time as any. He brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face, took a deep breath and let it out.

He started "Ino, I don't know if you can hear me or not but this might be the last chance I get to say this. Now I know we've been friends for a long time but I don't know how much longer I can take you chasing after that Sasuke guy. I like you Ino, a lot. I'm not talking about some schoolboy crush. I've felt this way for a while now and I understand if you don't like me back but I just had to get it off my ches…"

He was cut short right there because Ino's face scrunched up and then relaxed. She opened her eyes and a smile came over her face. His eyes went wide and he sat her up. He brought her to his chest and hugged her. She tensed in shock but soon relaxed and responded. He felt her hug him back and grasped her tighter wrapping his arms around her back.

She pulled back with a strange look on her face. The one thing she whispered in his ear would now define their whole relationship.

"I love you too Shikamaru Nara."

Then she pulled back and smiled, he smiled back at her. She brought her lips to his and he was amazed at how soft they were. He remembered what they say about seeing fireworks… and they lied. He felt the fireworks. She pulled away and he missed the warmth of her lips. They stood up and went back to camp, hand in hand packed and left for Konoha...together.  
PH


End file.
